Purity of the Soul
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I do own Soul Veemon. This is a DavisKen friendship fic. Better explanation of the fic and a small summary inside.


I was thinking about two things from Digimon 02 and Digimon the Movie and came up with a basic idea for this story. The thing from Digimon 02 was the strong friendship of Davis and Ken. As I watched Ken progress when he stopped being the Digimon Emperor, I couldn't help but notice and be happy for the growing friendship between him and Davis. The thing from Digimon the Movie to give me this idea was the concept of having two Digimon partners. This story has a combination of those two things but with some very big twists. It takes place three years after MaloMyotismon's defeat. In this story, Davis is a powerful demon with a heart of gold. He has two partners instead of one. How he has two partners is something that you will read in this first chapter. As you will see in this first chapter, there is a major twist involved.  
' is thoughts

Chapter 1: The Arch Nemesis

It was a beautiful day in the Digital World. Things were peaceful and calm. Everything seemed to be in place this day. There was no sign of any kind of trouble anywhere. This was how a certain group liked the Digital World. This group consisted of a human and two Digimon. But this human wasn't an ordinary human. In fact, he wasn't even human. This non-human was a very powerful demon. But in saying that, he was not evil in the slightest way. Even though he could bend the powers of darkness to his will, he had a heart of gold. This demon's name was Davis Motomiya. His signature clothing was a white T-shirt with black jeans and black and white sandals.

Davis had many abilities and gifts. Some of his abilities include superhuman speed and strength, healing, invisibility, teleportation, and the power over darkness. His sense of hearing was very acute. He could very clearly hear things from miles away. Davis looks no older than a fifteen-year old, but he is actually thousands of years old. The reason why he still looks the way he is even after being alive for so many years is because he has the gifts of immortality and eternal youth. He is also gifted with psychic abilities like mind reading, ESP, etc.

"So what do you suggest we do Davis?" a tall black Digimon with sharp green eyes asked. This Digimon looked like a biker. He had two guns hanging from his hips, making him look like a rebel. But he wasn't a rebel nor did he act like one. This Digimon was known as Beelzemon.

"Let's just enjoy the peace while we can Beelzemon," Davis responded.

"Okay," a small dark blue Digimon said. This Digimon was Soul Veemon. Soul Veemon looked like a normal Veemon except for three very noticeable differences.

The first difference was that Soul Veemon's skin was three shades darker than a normal Veemon's skin was. The second difference was that Soul Veemon had sharp silver eyes whereas normal Veemon had big wide red eyes. The final and most noticeable difference was that Soul Veemon had black bat-like wings protruding from his back. This was because that unlike normal Veemon, Soul Veemon was a demon Digimon just like Beelzemon is.

"So how are things going with your accomplices in the Real World?" Beelzemon asked.

"The same as they've always been going. Except for Ken and Wormmon, the others don't want anything to do with me. I don't mind because I find myself drifting farther away from them anyway. Ken and Wormmon are the only two who Soul Veemon and I keep in regular contact with," Davis responded.

It has been three years since MaloMyotismon's defeat. Peace was restored to the Digital World once again. But things had begun to change as far as the Digidestined. All except for Ken and Wormmon had begun to distance themselves from Davis and Soul Veemon. The Digidestined and their Digimon had felt very uneasy about Davis and Soul Veemon since the day they met Davis and Soul Veemon. After their greatest foe was finally defeated, they began to talk to Davis and Soul Veemon less and less until the just about broke the contact all together. Davis had never told them the truth about him and Soul Veemon because he felt that they didn't deserve to know.

"The being shunned part reminds me of how you and I first met Davis," Beelzemon said.

Flashback to three thousand years ago

Davis was just out on a stroll through the Digital World. When he had found out that such a place existed, it wasn't too difficult for him to be able to get to the Digital World and return home. He had met a lot of Digimon along the way. He soon heard loud moaning. From the sound of the moaning, whomever it came from was in a lot of pain. He followed the sound of the moaning.

'I wonder who that is,' Davis thought as he continued to follow the sound of the moaning. He found the source of the moaning twenty minutes later. He gasped upon seeing an injured Digimon. 'What happened here?' he wondered. He was immediately by the Digimon's side. He very carefully put his hand on the injured Digimon as a white aura surrounded his hand.

The small impish-looking Digimon regained consciousness as his wounds began to close. The Digimon first noticed a pair of chocolate eyes staring back at him. "Who are you?" it asked in a voice that sounded similar to a that of a Veemon.

"My name is Davis," Davis responded. "Who are you and what happened?" he added.

"I'm Impmon. I was just taking a nap in the tree next to us when a trio of Snimon ambushed me. I was an easy target for them because they're Champion-level Digimon while I'm only a Rookie," The Digimon responded.

"Well you can come with me if you want. I can help you to get stronger," Davis said.

"How can you help me? You're only a human," Impmon said incredulously.

"Even though I look human, I am in no way a human. I was the one who healed you just a few moments ago," Davis said.

"How could you do that?" Impmon asked.

"I can do it because I am a supernatural. I am a demon. But don't judge me based on the things that others thing about demons because I am not evil in any way," Davis responded.

Impmon shed tears of joy upon hearing Davis's response. "You and I have a lot in common then. I am classified as a demon Digimon. Many Digimon have either kept their distance or attacked me because I'm a viral Digimon. I'm not evil and obnoxious like most viral Digimon, but I was never given a chance to show how friendly I really am. I was lucky to survive all the times that I was attacked," he said.

"So, do you want to come with me?" Davis asked.

"You bet I do," Impmon responded smiling.

Since that day, Davis and Impmon became best friends and partners. As promised, Davis trained with Impmon. Over a period of two years, Impmon had become so strong, that when he finally Digivolved, he went straight to his Mega form of Beelzemon. During the two-year period, the strong bond between Davis and Beelzemon had become unbreakable. Due to the very strong bond, Beelzemon inherited Davis's abilities and gifts. Beelzemon was able to inherit the abilities and gifts because he was a demonic Digimon. That was because only a demon could inherit abilities from other demons, even if the demon is a Digimon.

End Flashback

"I probably wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you," Beelzemon said smiling. "And you helped me to acheive something that most Digimon can only dream about." He hadn't Digivolved at all since the day he became a Mega. Although he knew that he would be abnormally strong as a Rookie, he chose to remain a Mega.

"I'm always happy to help," Davis said smiling. He had met Soul Veemon a thousand years later.

The meeting between Soul Veemon and Davis was similar to how Davis and Beelzemon first met. Soul Veemon would never forget how Davis and Beelzemon saved his life. He would always be thankful for what they did for him that fateful day.

Flashback to 1,000 years after Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon

Davis decided to visit the Digital World again. He and Beelzemon had instantly teleported there. Even though nothing looked out of the ordinary, they could sense that something was seriously off. They cautiously made their way around.

"I don't know why something feels wrong. It's too peaceful out here," Beelzemon said.

"I know what you mean Beelzemon. But looks can be deceiving," Davis said.

An hour later, they heard a group of Digimon. Beelzemon mode changed before picking up Davis and flying in the direction of the voices. It didn't take too long to find where the voices came from. Beelzemon landed out of sight before reverting to his regular Mega form and putting Davis down. They watched as a group of small blue Digimon with small horns on their noses and wide red eyes, as well as a few larger blue Digimon with white wings and sharper red eyes hounded on a Digimon that looked somewhat like the small Digimon.

Looking a little closer, Davis and Beelzemon could see the major differences of this Digimon. For one, it was a darker blue. Another thing is that this Digimon had wings coming from its back, and the third thing is that this Digimon had sharp silver eyes.

"What are those Digimon Beelzemon?" Davis asked.

"Well the small blue Digimon are Veemon. They're vaccine Digimon. They look defenseless, but their Vee Head Butt attack will say otherwise. The larger blue Digimon are ExVeemon, the Champion form of Veemon. They have the appearance of bodybuilders, and their Ex Vee Punch and Ex Vee Kick back it up. If provoked, they blast their enemies with their Vee Laser. I don't know exactly what the different-looking Veemon they're surrounding is. I've never seen a Digimon like that before," Beelzemon responded.

The next thing Davis and Beelzemon saw shocked them to the core.

"Vee Laser!" one of the ExVeemon shouted, aiming at the unfamiliar Digimon.

The unknown Digimon attempted to fly out of the way but its wings were broken from when it was shot out of the sky just ten minutes ago. The attack made contact. The Digimon screamed in pain. Just as quickly, the shocked looks on Davis and Beelzemon's faces turned into looks of anger.

"They have no right to treat that Digimon like that," Beelzemon said.

"I'll handle this," Davis said before he went over to help the injured Digimon. He quickly made his way to the circle just as one of the ExVeemon was about to deliver the final blow.

An ExVeemon had crossed his arms over his chest, preparing to finish the unfamiliar Veemon off. Suddenly, a blast of wind knocked him off his feet. He regained his footing to see that the strange-looking Veemon was gone. Before he or the other Digimon with him had time to ponder what happened, two large beams of energy completely wiped them out.

"Nice work Beelzemon," Davis said as he brought the severly injured Digimon over.

Beelzemon had mode changed to quickly take out the strange Digimon's assailants. Then he reverted back to his regular Mega form again. Davis set the strange Veemon down and healed it. The strange Veemon soon came to and saw a human and a Digimon hovering over him. He screamed upon seeing another Digimon. He scrambled to his feet to get away.

"Don't come near me," the strange Veemon said in a tenor voice. He slowly backed away.

"Whoa, take it easy. Beelzemon won't do anything to hurt you. He's my partner," Davis said.

"Who are you?" the strange Veemon asked upon sitting down in front of Davis.

"My name is Davis," Davis responded. "Who are you?" he added.

"I am Soul Veemon. I am a demon dragon Digimon. My attacks are Soul Beam, Shadow Spell and Souls of the Underworld. Those other Veemon and ExVeemon have been torturing me since the day I hatched because of the fact that I am a viral version of Veemon. All I wanted was to be friends with them, but they never gave me a chance.

No matter where I ran, they always found me and beat on me. I fought back one day, deleting one of the Veemon with my Soul Beam attack. But that only made things worse for me. The ExVeemon were only using their physical attacks on me until I deleted a Veemon. Then they started using their lasers on me as well," the Digimon responded.

"Well you won't have to worry about them anymore. Beelzemon took care of them," Davis said.

"I can't take all the credit now. You were the one who healed Soul Veemon here," Beelzemon said.

"How did you do that?" Soul Veemon asked.

"Healing is not the only power I have. I have many powers. Like you, I'm a demon. Beelzemon here is a demon Digimon just like you are. But we also want to be friends with others just like you do. Many people and Digimon alike stay as far away as they can from us because they believe that all demons are evil. But we're not evil at all," Davis responded.

"Then we're all in this together," Soul Veemon said smiling.

"We sure are," Davis said smiling. "Come along with us."

Soul Veemon agreed. From that day forward, Soul Veemon, Davis and Beelzemon had become good friends. Davis and Beelzemon trained with Soul Veemon. Over a two-year period, the bond between Davis and Soul Veemon became unbreakable. The very strong bond of friendship between them allowed Soul Veemon to also inherit Davis's abilities and gifts.

Soul Veemon also had an unbreakable friendship with Beelzemon. When Soul Veemon Digivolved, he went straight to his Mega form just like Beelzemon did. His Mega form was a large four-legged dragon named Souldramon. He had a mode change form like Beelzemon did as well. But he preferred to be in his Rookie form so he only went to Mega when the need arose. But even as a Rookie, he was as strong as Beelzemon. Since that day, Soul Veemon became Davis's second Digimon partner.

End Flashback

"Hey Davis, I sense that Ken and Wormmon are coming," Soul Veemon said.

"Nothing could be any more perfect," Davis said.

Soon, Ken and Wormmon reached Davis, Soul Veemon and Beelzemon. They all smiled upon seeing each other.

"This is a very nice surprise," Ken said.

"Same here," Davis said as they hugged each other.

"So what brings you here?" Beelzemon asked.

"Wormmon and I wanted some peace and quiet. The other Digidestined seem to be more disturbed as each day passes. We snuck out when no one was looking and decided to come here," Ken responded.

"I have no doubt that Davis and I were the topic of the meeting," Soul Veemon said.

"That's right Soul Veemon," Wormmon said. "They keep wondering what is wrong with you."

Davis, Beelzemon and Soul Veemon snorted at that.

"If they only knew that nothing is wrong with Davis and me. But it's a good thing that they don't know what we truly are. There would be some much-unwanted trouble if they did," Soul Veemon said.

"It's a good thing that they don't know about me yet either. I came very close to exposing myself to them a lot of times. The way they treat you is very unacceptable to me. Every time I see them, I am on the verge of giving them some dancing lessons if you know what I mean," Beelzemon said, looking at his guns.

Out of all the Digidestined and Digimon, only Ken and Wormmon knew that Davis was an immortal being, and that Davis had two Digimon partners instead of one. Ken and Wormmon had proven to be true friends to Davis and Soul Veemon. So much so, that Davis had revealed his secret to them about two years ago. Even though Ken and Wormmon knew the truth about Davis, Soul Veemon and Beelzemon, they always remained very close friends.

As a token of thanks for Ken and Wormmon's friendship, Davis had given Ken a silver arm gauntlet. But this was not an ordinary gauntlet. This gauntlet gave Ken the ability to travel to and from the Digital World as he pleased. The gauntlet also possessed healing magic, which had been quite useful when Ken was injured during battles with Digimon. Yolie had tried to remove it once but to no avail. That was because the gauntlet had become deeply attached to Ken's wrist like a second skin. There was another ability the gauntlet had that Ken would soon find out. Soul Veemon had given Wormmon a matching gauntlet.

"I'm still amazed that your Digimon can Digivolve to Mega without going through their Champion or Ultimate stages first, and without the use of a Digivice Davis," Ken said.

Davis nodded to Ken's statement. "It is a rare thing indeed. That's why there aren't too many Mega Digimon out there," he said.

"Why don't we go flying or something?" Beelzemon then asked.

"That's a good idea Beelzemon," Ken said.

"Should I mode change Davis?" Beelzemon asked.

"If you want to. Ken, it would be better for you and Wormmon to ride on Souldramon with me. Even if Souldramon went slow, Stingmon wouldn't be able to keep up. Beelzemon is the only Digimon who will be able to keep up," Davis said.

Ken nodded to Davis. Then a dark blue aura surrounded Soul Veemon.

"Soul Veemon Digivolve to..." Soul Veemon said as he started to change.

When the aura faded, a large Digimon stood in Soul Veemon's place. In the place of Soul Veemon was a 75-foot dragron that stood on all fours. His skin color was now midnight blue. His wings were 150 feet across in either direction. He also had black horns sticking straight up from his head in a V shape.

"Souldramon!" the new Digimon said in a now baritone voice. "All aboard," he added as he squatted down.

Davis, Ken and Wormmon climbed onto Souldramon. Then Souldramon stood back up. He gave a few flaps of his large powerful wings and was airborne.

"Beelzemon mode change to...Blast Mode!"

Ken and Wormmon just looked awestruck at Beelzemon's changes. For one, Beelzemon looked like a fallen angel with the large black feathery wings protruding from his back. Two, he had an extra eye on his forehead. The third thing is that he now carried a bazooka-like weapon in the place of his two smaller guns. Then Beelzemon BM took to the sky and easily caught up with Souldramon.

"I love the new look," Ken said smiling.

"Thank you. So how have you been when you weren't with the others Ken?" Beelzemon BM said.

"I've been fine when I didn't have to worry about the others. They don't even notice that I really don't pay attention to them most of the time," Ken responded.

An hour later, Davis said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're about to have some bad company."

"What do you mean?" Wormmon asked.

"I can feel an abnormally powerful evil Digimon coming our way," Davis responded. "You'll be able to feel it any second."

"Now I do feel it," Wormmon acknowledged a few seconds later.

"I can too," Beelzemon BM said as Souldramon nodded.

"It looks like we'll have a battle on our hands" Souldramon said.

"Right Souldramon," Davis said.

Soon, the Digimon had confronted the group of five. "What a pleasant surprise this is. My master will be pleased upon hearing that I've rid the Digital World of you," he said.

"It can't be. It's Daemon," Ken said fearfully.

"Yes, it's me. After you and your friends sent me to the Dark Ocean, I was planning on what would be the perfect revenge. Then Demana had found a way into the Dark Ocean and released me. She told me that she would help me get revenge on you and the other Digidestined if I helped her with getting revenge on you Davis. I accepted the offer and now I have the chance to fulfill not only her revenge, but some of my revenge as well," Daemon said.

"You won't be getting any revenge today so just crawl back under the hole you came from. Tell your master to crawl back under whatever hole she came from too," Davis said.

"A female master?" Ken asked.

"Yes Ken, this Digimon's master is female. She's a demon like me but she's the most notorious and ruthless of all the evil demons out there. As Daemon said, her name is Demana. She is known for her manipulative ways. She uses her charm to seduce and manipulate whomever she chooses. She tried to seduce me a thousand years ago. She failed miserably because I not only sensed her presence following me but I also sensed the great evil radiating from her," Davis responded.

"Yeah, I wish you could've seen it. First, Davis sent a fireball in her direction, setting her on fire. Then I gave her some major dancing lessons, and she disappeared with a very angry look on her face," Beelzemon BM said.

"She's been after me ever since," Davis finished. "And I can feel that she is the reason behind Daemon's power increase."

"Enough talk, let's fight," Daemon said.

"I couldn't have said it any better Daemon," Souldramon said. "We'll have to cut this flight short I'm afraid."

"It's all right Souldramon. Kick Daemon's butt," Ken said.

"Don't worry. I will," Souldramon said.

"You'll have help in doing that," Beelzemon BM said. Then he and Souldramon landed before Davis, Ken and Wormmon dismounted Souldramon.

"I'll get things started. Evil Inferno!" Daemon said as he sent a large powerful wave of fire towards Beelzemon BM and Souldramon.

Beelzemon BM held out his large weapon as it gathered energy. A few moments later, the energy was ready to be fired.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon BM shouted, unleashing the energy.

The large beam went straight into the center of the fiery wave, canceling it out. But some of the energy went straight through the wave and hit Daemon dead center. Daemon merely grunted. That was because Beelzemon BM didn't use his attack at full power.

"It will take more than that to beat me. You and your colleagues could barely defeat me last time," Daemon said.

"That's because Souldramon and I weren't with them. It's also because Davis didn't use his powers then," Beelzemon BM retorted. "And I didn't even use my attack at full power to cancel out yours."

"You must be bluffing," Daemon said smirking.

"I'm afraid he's not bluffing you big freak show. Let's show him what we can do Souldramon," Davis said.

"With pleasure partner," Souldramon said. He closed his eyes in concentration.

The others watched as souls began coming out of the ground. Since they were in the Digital World, the souls being gathered were souls of Digimon who no longer exist in the Digital World. The souls then began to band together into a ball of supernatural energy. A few moments later, the attack was ready to be launched.

"Say goodbye Daemon because you won't survive this attack. If I'd used this attack, you would've been destroyed long ago. Soul Beam!" Souldramon said, firing the attack.

The beam of souls streaked for Daemon. Thinking that Souldramon was only bluffing, Daemon let the attack hit him. Daemon soon realized his mistake as he screamed in pain. The souls mercilessly tore at his body. He soon began to disperse into black data particles. To ensure that Daemon wouldn't be born again, Davis shot out black fire from his now outstretched hand. The black fire completely obliterated the data.

"Now you can never terrorize anyone ever again," Davis said as the last of Daemon's data was eliminated.

"Whoa! That's a pretty powerful attack Souldramon," Wormmon said.

"To be completely honest with you, I didn't use it at full strength," Souldramon said.

"What? Are you saying that you just destroyed Daemon with only a fraction of your attack's strength?" Ken asked.

"That's right Ken. My Soul Beam attack is so powerful that only 1/4 of its strength can kill any ordinary being, whether it be a human or a Digimon. I could've also used my Souls of the Underworld attack. It is a powerful attack, but it is only slightly weaker than my Soul Beam. Slightly weaker because Souls of the Underworld used at 1/3 of its strength would kill any ordinary thing," Souldramon responded.

"What do you mean by any ordinary being?" Wormmon asked.

"Well demons are far from ordinary. When I use my Soul Beam and Souls of the Underworld at 3/4 strength, they can kill demons as well. But you don't have to worry about Davis, his family, Beelzemon and me being killed because as we told you, we're immortal," Souldramon responded.

"Do you have other attacks?" Ken asked.

"I have lots of attacks. But my Soul Beam, Souls of the Underworld and Shadow Spell attacks are the ones I use most often, even in my Rookie form," Souldramon responded.

"What's Shadow Spell?" Wormmon asked.

"Shadow Spell is an attack that feeds on the darkness inside a person or Digimon's heart. How powerful the attack depends on how much darkness the person or Digimon has. The minimum is that the person or Digimon will feel drained of energy for a day. The worst is that the Shadow Spell kills the person or Digimon. There is only one way not to fall under the Shadow Spell, and that is for the person or Digimon to truly have a heart of gold just like Davis, his family, Beelzemon and I do, even though we are demons. There have been very few cases of a person or Digimon having a pure heart. You or Wormmon wouldn't be affected by my Shadow Spell because you have truly innocent souls," Souldramon responded.

"Can it affect more than one person at a time?" Wormmon asked.

"Yes it could Wormmon. Souldramon's Shadow Spell is a wide-range attack. There was a case in which he used it to save a young teenage girl from being seriously injured from a group of four guys who were raping her. He had no choice but to use it on her as well as the rapists. When the spell died out, only the teenager was still standing, completely unaffected because she had a pure heart. Her rapists died because of the large amount of darkness held in their hearts," Davis said before Souldramon reverted back to Soul Veemon.

Beelzemon BM had then reverted to just Beelzemon. About an hour later, the sky began to darken.

"Well, Wormmon and I should be heading home. I don't want my parents to worry too much," Ken said.

"All right Ken. We'll be seeing you," Davis said.

Ken and Wormmon then disappeared, reappearing in the living room of their home. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji came out of the kitchen and saw Ken and Wormmon sitting on the couch. They were very relieved that Ken was all right.

"Where have you been son? You had us worried sick about you," Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Sorry about that dad. I was in the Digital World with Davis," Ken said.

"So how did things go?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

Ken told his parents everything that happened when he was with Davis. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji were very glad upon hearing that Daemon had been permanently taken care of. They had heard about when Daemon terrorized Odaiba.

"I see that you and Davis are really happy with each other," Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"I sure am mom," Ken said smiling. He had told his parents everything Davis told him.

They were pretty nervous about the idea of their son being friends with a demon at first. But as time went on, they realized that they had nothing to be nervous about. They had gotten along very well with Davis's family and had become good friends with Davis and his family. There were even times in which Davis and Jun were invited to spend the night at Ken's house.

"It would be okay if you wanted Davis to spend the night tomorrow. I'm sure his parents wouldn't mind," Mr. Ichijouji said.

"You mean it dad?" Ken asked.

"I sure do," Mr. Ichijouji responded. "Your mother and I like it when you're happy. It seems to me that you're the most happy when Davis is around."

"I'm sure that Davis will be happy to spend the night. Maybe Jun and his Digimon will want to come too," Ken said.

"That would be even better," Mrs. Ichijouji said.

Meanwhile, Davis had told his parents and Jun all that transpired in the Digital World when he arrived home as well. The news about Demana was disturbing to them. They had been foiling Demana's plans for millennia.

"It looks like Demana is starting to make her move again. It's only a matter of time before the other evil demons find her. When they do, we'll have to battle an entire demon army again," Jun said. She hadn't looked a day over 17.

"I know Jun, but Demana is still sore for what happened when she failed to seduce me a thousand years ago. She'll probably be after me the most. We'll just have to do what we can to protect the inhabitants of this city from her," Davis said.

"Yes we will," Mrs. Motomiya said. She and Mr. Motomiya didn't look a day over 30.

"We can't let her have her way with these mortals. No one would survive an encounter with her because she has always viewed mortals as inferior creatures that should be terminated," Mr. Motomiya said.

"We won't let her have her way. And as always, we have my partners Beelzemon and Soul Veemon to help us," Davis said.

"You sure do," two voices said.

Davis and the others looked to see Beelzemon and Soul Veemon appear in front of them.

"We're all in this together," Beelzemon said.

"We'll have to be on alert for whatever Demana might try next. I have a feeling that the other Digidestined will be involved with her next move," Soul Veemon said.

"Even though they don't like us, we'll be there to help if things get beyond their control," Davis said. "But for now, let's enjoy the peace while it lasts because I know that it won't last much longer."

The others nodded, and they enjoyed the peace of the night. To pass time, Davis, Soul Veemon and Beelzemon had patrolled the city for trouble. They found areas of trouble, but were able to break up the trouble without any casualties. After dealing with the troubled areas, they returned home and relaxed for the rest of the night.

Well, here's the end of the first chapter. How do you like it so far? It was funny actually. I can't get a solid idea for my other stories, but this one came to me and wouldn't let go. And before anyone asks, Demana is not immortal. There is only one way that she can be killed but Davis, his family nor his Digimon know what it is. If they did, then she would've been nonexistent long ago. Moving right along, preview for Chapter 2: Stolen Souls: The Digidestined have a meeting in the Digital World. After their meeting, things go terribly awry as Kari and Gatomon are attacked by strange-looking people. If that isn't bad enough, Demana soon plays a hand of her own. What do these strange people want and what is Demana plotting? You'll find that out in the next chapter.  



End file.
